Maitres et sorciers
by HPasto
Summary: Deux mois après la guerre Harry et Hermione apprennent à se reconstruire comme ils peuvent mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de leurs excentrique amie Luna et d'une étrange inconnue lui rendant visite dans ses rêves. La blonde va embarquer les deux Gryffondor au fin fond des Etats-Unis ou jamais ils n'auraient cru trouver amour et remède à leurs peines. YURI/PAIRING
1. Une drôle d'idée

_Les personnages appartiennent à **JKR** **et Stephanie Meyer.** j'ai voulu mixer plusieurs univers et créature magique (jusque là rien d'exceptionnel) en ce qui concerne les "Maîtres" ils sont basé sur le principe de l'animation du "dernier maître de l'air" mais que j'ai revisité de manière personnelle. Les maîtres présent dans cette histoire sorte donc de mon imagination.  
_

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les immondes fautes que j'ai du faire ainsi que les soucis de syntaxe, de temps et autre chose dont je ne maîtrise pas encore correctement. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir et ça me permet aussi de voir si c'est une histoire qui fonctionne !_

* * *

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs jaillissaient dans la nuit, des explosions éclatait dans tout les sens et dans l'air il y'avait toujours cette odeur de soufre et de poussière et la pire de toute il y'avait cette odeur de mort, par dizaine, par centaine…Il y'avait des corps partout, mort pour la plupart ou gravement blessé pour les plus chanceux, parmi eux il y'avait des ennemis, de la famille, des professeurs et des amis.

Hermione était en train de livrer un duel avec celle qui autrefois l'avait torturé et marqué à vie, Bellatrix lui lança un sort impardonnable qu'elle put éviter avec facilité,trop de facilité d'ailleurs. Elle comprit que le sort ne lui était pas destinée quand elle vit un corps tomber sur sa gauche, la jeune femme le reconnut de manière immédiate sans pour autant le réaliser. Ce corps élancé et tout en muscle, c'est cheveux roux.

Ron.

Son meilleur ami était mort et elle n'y pouvait rien, ce constat plongea la lionne dans une colère froide. Elle regarda à nouveau la sorcière qui lui souriait cruellement, heureuse du désespoir qu'elle venait de lui causer. Hermione leva sa baguette droit devant elle sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et enchaîna des sortilèges tous plus puissant et violent les uns que les autres. Au bout de quelque minutes de combat elle réussit, grâce à un sort informulé à faire perdre l'équilibre à la grande brune qui la défié encore de son regard noir, il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour prononcer les mots mortels « Avada Kedavra » aussitôt un rayon vert s'échappa de sa baguette et toucha Bellatrix de plein fouet. Il ne restait plus rien de la sorcière.

Hermione se sentit faible comme vidé de toute énergie, elle se sentit tomber en arrière non loin d'elle se tenait le corps de Ron, elle tendit la main pour le toucher et des larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu coula sur ses joues, elle se releva avec difficulté usant des dernières force qui lui restait pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et le prendre dans ses bras. Son corps était froid tout comme le cœur d'Hermione, elle hurla et pleura longtemps encore avant qu'un autre corps vint se joindre à la triste étreinte, un corps plus chaud, un corps encore vivant.

Harry.

L'instant d'après Harry disparu ainsi que tout se qui se trouvait autours d'eux, Hermione n'eût pas le temps de saisir sa baguette posé au sol qu'elle se réveillait déjà.« Un rêve ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve... » Constata la lionne avant de reprendre ses esprits, elle referma les yeux et soupira un long moment, il était inutile pour elle d'essayer de se rendormir cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle ne dormait qu'une moitié de la nuit, occupant la seconde partie à lire ou écrire des lettres qu'elle n'enverrait jamais.

Elle décida de continuer le livre qu'elle avait commencé quelque jours plus tôt et ajusta son oreiller derrière elle et entama sa lecture. Lire lui permettait de penser à autre chose, d'occuper son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sente apaisé.

Quand elle termina son roman il était sept heure du matin, cette nuit elle n'avait dormi que cinq heure et les cernes qui bleutait le contour de ses yeux témoigné de ses nombreuses nuits sans descendit à la cuisine ou elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Harry, en effet depuis la fin de la grande guerre le survivant avait proposé à Hermione d'emménager avec lui au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle fut surprise de voir que Harry n'y était pas seul, Luna se trouvait sur le canapé près de lui et ils semblaient être en train de discuter de chose sérieuse.

\- Luna!

A l'entente de son prénom la Serdaigle accouru vers son aînée et l'enlaça avec douceur, cela faisait quelque semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vue et Hermione était toujours heureuse de revoir son amie, contrairement aux autres Luna avait gardé toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur, elle aussi avait perdu des gens à qui elle tenait, son père notamment mais fidèle à elle même, elle a su avancer et préserver sa nature joyeuse et pleine d'espoir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hermione en mettant fin à leur embrassade.

\- Je suis venue pour tes cauchemars ! Enfin, vos cauchemars répondit la blonde en se tournant vers Harry

\- Nos cauchemars… ?

Luna rigola devant la tête que faisait Hermione, le côté terre à terre de la lionne l'avait toujours fait sourire mais elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes qui ne voyait rien d'autre que ce qu'ils avaient en face des yeux.

Et encore...

La Serdaigle alla s'asseoir la ou elle était installée quelques minutes plus tôt et fit signe à Hermione de la rejoindre en tapant l'espace libre sur sa gauche.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles reprit la lionne une fois assise

\- Et bien tu sais ça fait plusieurs nuit que dans mes rêves je vois une fille, elle doit avoir notre âge à peu près et je discute avec elle tout les soirs tu sais ? Bon et bien cette fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il faut qu'on aille la ou elle se trouve, vous comprenez ? Je sens que notre place n'est plus ici mais la bas !

Hermione regarda Harry pour vérifier si lui aussi ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait et le regard perdu de son ami lui confirma qu'il se posait exactement les mêmes questions qu'elle.

Quand le survivant prit la parole Luna venait de faire apparaître une carte du monde moldu.

\- On ne va pas aller je ne sais ou pour rencontrer une fille avec qui tu « discutes » dans tes rêves, c'est complètement in-

\- Insensé ! Oui je sais coupa la blonde mais qu'est ce qui vous retient ici ? Je sais que je suis excentrique et parfois un peu bizarre mais vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance !

A ses mots les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent avec complicité, est ce que Luna était excentrique et bizarre ? Oh que oui ! Est ce qu'ils avaient une totale confiance en elle ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Chacun d'eux auraient pu confier leurs propres vie à Luna sans aucun doute mais quand celle ci parle de voyager dans une destination inconnue pour y rencontrer une personne tout aussi inconnue c'était une tout autre histoire.

Luna se redressa et fit face aux deux Gryffondor qui, elle le voyait était en plein questionnement.

\- Ecoutez, il y'a aux Etats-Unis un endroit qui nous attend, un endroit magique qui je ne sais pour qu'elle raison nous appellent. Cette fille que je vois dans mes rêves elle nous y attend et je sens que il n'y a que la bas que nous pourrions y trouver notre bonheur, pour chacun d'entre nous.

La blonde avait parlé avec force et conviction.

Elle a toujours su trouver les bons mots pour convaincre le vainqueur de la grande guerre, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais Harry et elle ont toujours était lié d'une certaine manière, pas comme avec Hermione c'était plus spirituel entre eux. Ils se comprenaient et même si il ne se l'était jamais avoué il se sentait comblé quand elle était là.

\- Bon très bien je veux bien te croire mais… Harry accentua bien sur le dernier mot en levant la main car Luna s'était levé d'un bond en tapant des mains en signe de victoire

\- Mais ? S'inquiéta cette dernière

\- Un voyage ça se prépare et il est hors de question de faire ça n'importe comment ! Il nous faut du temps pour préparer tout ça et mettre les choses en ordres pour s'installer, s'installer… Luna dit moi au moins que tu sais ou on doit aller ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore mais je demanderai à Soane dès qu'elle viendra me visiter dans mes rêves !

\- Soane répéta Hermione qui tout au long de l'échange était restait discrète

\- Oui c'est son prénom et elle à des yeux magnifique, ils ne sont pas de la même couleur, je crois que celui de gauche est marron et celui de droite

\- Vert, son œil droit est vert… murmura la brune mal à l'aise

Troublée Hermione se rappela ces quelques cauchemars qui, au moment les plus horrible se transformait en un magnifique rêve au couleurs chaude et agréable, avec toujours un sentiment de bien être et d'un profond instant de bonheur.

Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars mais quand ceux ci se transformaient pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus beau, juste avant de se réveiller elle ne se rappelait que d'une chose, une fille aux yeux vert et marron lui souriant.

\- Oh toi aussi tu la vois ? S'exclama Luna heureuse de voir que pour une fois elle n'était pas la seule à voir des choses que les autres qualifierait d'étrange Tu vois Harry ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

Le survivant leva les yeux en l'air et fit une grimace à Luna avant de reprendre plus sérieusement la conversation.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Tu sais que j'irai nulle part sans toi, alors si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée je te suis.

\- Je crois que Luna à raison Harry et je sais comment faire pour y aller…


	2. Forks

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci de me laisser des reviews pour me dire si la suite vous plaît !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les deux bruns avaient passé une partie de la nuit à discuter, pesant le pour et le contre et ils ont avaient conclu que effectivement, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici et que s'éloigner de ce pays leurs feraient du bien.

L'ancienne préfète en chef expliqua à Harry comment ils devaient s'y prendre pour rejoindre leurs mystérieuse destination.

Ensemble ils fouillèrent dans un carton qu'ils avaient volontairement laissé sous scellé et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'ils défirent ensemble le ruban adhésif qui maintenait fermé leurs précieuses boîte.

Assis autours de la boîte, ils sortirent avec délicatesse divers objets, un gant usé de Quidditch, une collection de carte chocogrenouille, des vêtements, des photos… Harry émit un petit rire triste en attrapant une oreille à rallonge, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie qui, il savait était en train de pleurer en serrant contre elle un pull en laine rouge et or avec une seule lettre tricoté dessus.

Il prit son amie dans ses bras et la réconforta de doux souvenirs, lui rappelant qu'ils ne devaient plus pleurer mais sourire pour avoir eu la chance d'avoir eu à leurs côtés un être aussi gentil, drôle et courageux que Ron.

Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps à consoler Molly qui pleurer chaque jour la perte de son fils. Trop occupée à faire de son mieux pour soutenir la matriarche elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son propre deuil qui au final la rattrapa quelque jours plus avait essayé d'aider la mère des Weasley mais en vain et à force les deux bruns s'étaient finalement éloignés afin de de ne plus voir cette souffrance qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre.

\- Hermione murmura Harry je l'ai trouvé…

La brune s'écarta de son ami et caressa l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Nous allons faire comme il l'a fait lui pour nous retrouver, si comme Luna l'affirme et qu'il y'a quelque part un endroit qui nous attends, je pense qu'ils pourra nous y emmener tu ne crois pas Harry ?

La brune avait parlé d'une traite avec dans le regard une lueur d'espoir.

\- Oui tu as raison Mione, c'est une excellente idée. Allons nous coucher, on doit se lever tôt demain.

Hermione approuva de la tête et ils se levèrent comme une seule personne, avant de quitter le salon la jeune fille jeta un dernier regard au déluminateur que Harry venait de poser sur la table basse du salon.

* * *

Comme convenu la veille, Luna frappa à la porte de l'ancienne maison des Blacks, à huit heure tapante. Ils avaient prévu de partir tôt ce matin pour faire un repérage de leurs futur pays d'accueil.

C'est Harry qui ouvrit à la blonde et même si il savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte, son visage ne put s'empêcher de s'illuminer en la voyant.

\- Salut Luna, content de te voir !

\- Salut Harry, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ! Répondit-elle en embrassant furtivement la joue de son ami d'école.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gêné, la tornade blonde avait filé directement dans le salon ou elle voyait Hermione en train de consulter la carte qu'elle avait fait apparaître la veille.

\- Alors tu sais ou se trouve notre sanctuaire magique? S'empressa de demander Luna tout en saluant son amie

\- Je ne sais pas où mais je sais comment ! Assura la lionne fébrile

Après quelque explication et mise en garde les trois amis se donnèrent la main, Harry qui avait le déluminateur dans la main regarda Hermione avec intérêt.

\- Tiens, je pense que c'est à toi de le faire Mione proposa le survivant en lui tendant le briquet ensorcelé

La sorcière contempla l'héritage de Ron un instant et elle sentit une chaleur rassurante qui se dégageait de l'objet.

En silence elle interrogea ses amis et quand ceux ci hochèrent la tête de manière affirmative elle comprit qu'ils étaient prêt à transplaner alors d'un geste sûr elle actionna le déluminateur.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière parsemée de fleurs blanches et entourée de haut sapin et divers arbres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, la forêt qui les entouraient était dense et verdoyante, le soleil était caché par quelque nuage qui ne laissé passer que quelques rayon de soleil. Les trois amis s'extasièrent quelques seconde devant le décor qui s'offrait à eux avant que leurs réflexes de survivant ne reprennent le dessus.

En deux trois coups de baguette ils avaient placé autours d'eux divers protections, notamment celui du repousse-moldu afin d'éviter toute rencontre indésirable.

Harry matérialisa dans ses mains ce qui ressemblait à une boussole mais en plus sophistiqué, curieuse, Luna jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule du garçon quand celui ci lui expliqua que l'objet en question leurs indiqueraient l'endroit ou ils devaient se rendre.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de marcher très longtemps car déjà la boussole magique émit un petit bruit sonore leurs indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination.

En effet, devant eux se dressé un merveilleux chalet en bois et pierres bâti sur un cours d'eau dont le murmure constitue partie intégrant du paysage, la grande demeure était monté sur pilotis, grâce aux grande baies vitré les trois sorciers pouvaient constater que l'intérieur était tout aussi beau que l'extérieur.

\- Wouah !

Ce fut le seul mot que trouva Harry pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, Hermione n'arrivait pas quitter la bâtisse des yeux, Luna quant à elle était en train de cueillir une fleur qu'elle porta non pas à son nez mais à son oreille.

Cette vision aurait pu surprendre n'importe qui et si des moldus étaient dans les parages ils auraient sûrement pensé qu'ils avaient à faire à une folle tout juste sortie d'asile.

\- Au moins ici les Nargoles ne m'embêteront plus ! Affirma Luna d'une voix légère

Hermione pouffa de rire et Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas en faire autant.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux encore un instant avant qu'un craquement venant de la forêt derrière eux ne les tirent de leurs pensées aussitôt les trois sorciers avaient leurs baguettes en main, alerte, ils firent un demi cercle pour se protéger les uns les autres, chacun couvrant une zone disctincte

Harry qui était légèrement en avant perçut un mouvement droit devant lui, il faillit lancer un sort quand la raison de leurs affolements sortit tranquillement de derrière un buisson.

\- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une biche constata Harry avec soulagement il faut qu'on rejoignent la ville !

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui, ils le savaient déjà allait leurs appartenir bientôt.

Après une bonne heure de marche dans l'immense étendue d'arbres, Harry qui menait la marche avec toujours entre ses mains la boussole magique fit signe aux deux filles de s'arrêter, bras tendu devant lui il montra du doigt une grande pancarte en bois de couleur verte, ils traversèrent la route qu'ils venaient de rejoindre et se rapprochèrent de l'enseigne quelque peu rustique.

« The city of Forks welcomes you » Harry avait lu l'inscription à voix haute

\- Bon et bien maintenant on sait ou nous sommes !

\- Oui fin' je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'habiter dans une ville qui porte comme nom le mot fourchette !

Harry était fier de sa petite blague et il le fut deux fois plus quand il vit Hermione rouler des yeux avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Luna est ce que ça va ? Demanda le survivant qui perdit vite de sa bonne humeur en voyant la blonde fixer un point invisible à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Euh oui, oui ! Tout va bien! J'ai cru voir quelque chose la bas mais je pense que c'est mon esprit qui me joue encore des tours !

Peu convaincu Harry et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes, au cas où, et attendirent qu'une quelconque menace ne leurs tombent dessus.

En vain.

Luna n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis mais elle savait profondément que si elle leurs avaient dit la vérité ils auraient transplanné plus rapidement qu'un éclair de feu et adieu Forks ! Et puis le grand loup roux qu'elle venait d'apercevoir ne lui inspira aucune peur bien au contraire.

Sa présence confirma à la blonde lunaire qu'ils étaient exactement la ou ils auraient toujours du être.


End file.
